Le goût des regrets
by lysemma
Summary: 'Leur chance était passée, et c'était sa faute.' La réaction de Jack après que Sam lui ait montré la bague dans 'Affinity' et le grain de sel que vient ajouter Daniel.


Auteur : lysemma

Disclamer : Et non, _Stargate SG-1_ n'est pas à moi. Ne me faites pas de procès, j'ai pas d'argent !

Pairing : Jack / Sam.

Résumé : « _Leur chance était passée, et c'était sa faute. »_ La réaction de Jack après que Sam lui ait montré la bague dans _Affinity_ et le grain de sel que vient ajouter Daniel.

Note de l'auteur : Juste une histoire qui aurait pu s'insérer dans _Affinity_, entre le moment où Sam parle à Jack et où Daniel se fait kidnapper.

Toutes mes excuses aux fans qui regardent la série en VF : je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Jack et Daniel s'y vouvoient, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Ils agissent tous les deux davantage comme des gamins voire des frères en train de se chamailler constamment plutôt que comme de simples collègues, j'ai donc préféré le tutoiement. J'imagine que ça doit être perturbant pour certains, donc désolée.

Et pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, je sais ce que vous vous dites : très original, le titre. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite de la ressemblance, mais étant super nulle pour nommer mes histoires, j'ai renoncé à chercher un autre titre à celle-là…

_Le goût des regrets _

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il relisait pour la troisième fois la même phrase sans qu'elle ne prenne plus de sens que lors de ses précédentes tentatives, il abandonna. Rageusement, il laissa tomber son stylo sur le bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il soupira. Il avait beau essayer de se noyer dans le travail pour oublier, ça ne marchait pas. Des bribes de leur discussion résonnaient continuellement à ses oreilles, comme un disque rayé insupportable. Mais c'était peut-être tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit qui devenait le plus obsédant. Tout ce qu'_il_ n'avait pas dit. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de nouveau là-dedans. Mis à part le désagréable goût d'amertume qui errait sur sa langue.

Jack O'Neill avait beaucoup de défauts, il en convenait volontiers. Néanmoins, l'égoïsme n'en faisait pas partie. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il fait passer la vie de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant la sienne ? Mais visiblement, son altruisme n'était pas sans bornes… Il aurait voulu être heureux peur elle, vraiment. Satisfait de voir qu'au moins l'un d'eux parvenait à aller de l'avant. Ne lui avait-il pas lui-même ordonné d'avoir une vie ? La vérité pourtant, c'était que voir ses espoirs et ses rêves – qu'il ne s'avouait pas jusqu'alors – réduits en miettes l'avait tellement dévasté qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose que de la rancœur. Marrant comme perdre ce qu'on n'a jamais eu peut être douloureux…

_Elle va se marier nom de dieu…_

Parce qu'il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle dirait oui. Et comment la blâmer ? Shanhan pouvait lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait, et tout de suite.

Et cette simple idée le rendait malade.

Inutile de se leurrer, il n'avait plus personne devant qui jouer la comédie de l'indifférence dans son bureau terne. Et s'il s'était pendant longtemps forcé à se mentir, il n'en était plus capable aujourd'hui. La douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine à chacune de ses inspirations depuis qu'il avait vu cette bague l'empêchait d'oublier ou de faire semblant.

Un ricanement lui échappa. Il était pathétique. Non seulement de se lamenter sur son triste sort, mais aussi parce qu'il était le seul responsable. Et sa peine se teintait de colère. Combien de fois aurait-il pu le lui dire ? Combien de fois aurait-il pu agir lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas les mots ? Mais non, il s'était tu et avait sagement gardé ses mains derrière le dos. Le pire était peut-être de savoir qu'il fut un temps où elle l'aurait entendu, ou elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le repousser elle non plus. Il lui avait suffit de s'abîmer dans son regard ce jour-là, alors qu'un mur invisible les séparait et que la terreur de la perdre lui coupait le souffle, pour savoir qu'elle aussi ressentait tout ce qu'il taisait.

Leur chance était passée, et c'était sa faute.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir ? Inexplicablement, il se sentait trahi. Et il se détestait encore plus pour ça, pour ne pas être capable de dépasser son chagrin. Au fond, il avait toujours cru que leur moment viendrait. Qu'ils ne rateraient jamais le coche, parce qu'il les attendrait, quoiqu'il arrive. Et il avait vécu avec cette idée stupide pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que le coche soit définitivement parti, avec elle dedans, mais le laissant seul sur le trottoir, lui dont la place avait été prise par un autre. Une véritable claque. Au début, il avait juste pensé que ce n'était qu'une passade, rien de bien sérieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle chantonne dans l'ascenseur, ne passe plus autant de temps dans son labo ou sourit à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait. Alors seulement il avait essayé de se faire à l'idée que non, peut-être qu'après tout le « nous » qu'il espérait pour eux deux lui viendrait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait misérablement échoué lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu cet écrin et que la bile lui était montée à la gorge à la simple idée de l'ouvrir. Stupide boîte de Pandore qui lui avait renvoyé à la figure tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus voir, tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir...

Un coup contre la porte le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, il se redressa dans son siège. Et en un claquement de doigts, il retrouva le masque de neutralité que ses traits affichaient constamment, surtout ces temps-ci.

« Entrez ! », ordonna-t-il après s'être consciencieusement raclé la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête de Daniel apparut. O'Neill retint de justesse un grognement. Certes, un peu de distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais connaissant Jackson, il n'était pas là pour lui changer les idées. Parce qu'il _savait_, Jack en était persuadé.

« Hey Jack, le salua-t-il.

- Hey Daniel. », bougonna son ami tandis que le linguiste pénétrait complètement dans la pièce.

Le silence s'installa un moment, tendu, tandis que Daniel se postait devant son bureau, les mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise. S'il avait été d'humeur, Jack se serait très sûrement moqué de lui, mais il se contenta de hausser des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Comment ça va ? », finit par demander Daniel.

Jack le fixa un moment.

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander comment j'allais ?

- Hum… oui. », répondit Jackson en haussant les épaules.

Ok, s'il n'en était pas complètement sûr jusque là, O'Neill avait désormais la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait : Daniel savait. Et il avait l'intention d'avoir ce genre de conversation que les hommes détestent. Pas question.

« Tu n'as pas des trucs à déchiffrer ? Des rapports à écrire ? Des gens à soûler de paroles incompréhensibles ? », l'interrogea Jack en reportant son attention sur les documents éparpillés devant lui, signifiant ainsi clairement qu'il avait du travail et pas de temps à perdre.

Daniel parut sur le point de répondre, mais se ravisa. Et Jack le regretta aussitôt, parce que lorsque son ami commençait à parler de ses recherches, il avait très vite tendance à oublier ce qu'il voulait dire à l'origine de la discussion. O'Neill commença donc à remplir au hasard un formulaire dont il ne connaissait même pas l'utilité, juste pour poursuivre dans son rôle du Général surbooké et inciter de cette façon le linguiste à débarrasser le plancher.

« J'ai parlé avec Sam. »

Autant pour le débarrassage de plancher…

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, le stylo qui courrait sur le bon de commande de papier toilette (il avait finalement réussi à reconnaître le formulaire) s'arrêta net à la simple énonciation de son prénom. Se giflant mentalement, il releva pourtant la tête et posa ses yeux bruns dénués d'expression sur l'homme face à lui. Après des années de pratique, il était assez bon à ce jeu-là… Mais Daniel le connaissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses iris ou les traits de son visage le trahir pour savoir que, derrière cette façade, Jack était loin d'être indifférent.

« Et… ?

- Et elle m'a dit. Pour la bague.

- Ho. »

Et sur-ce, Jack replongea dans son bon de commande. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le papier hygiénique puisse être aussi captivant ? Le silence retomba de nouveau dans le bureau et Jack se retint de rouler des yeux par avance, sachant que Daniel n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

« 'Ho', répéta finalement le linguiste. C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? »

Irrité, O'Neill reposa brutalement son stylo et fixa sur regard assassin sur Jackson qui ne s'en émut pas pour un sous. _Satané rat de bibliothèque_, pesta intérieurement le Général.

« Oui, c'est tout ce que ça m'inspire, répliqua Jack avec agacement. On a fini ?

- Heu…, commença Daniel en faisant mine de réfléchir, non. »

La colère s'insinua dans ses veines, crispa son corps tout entier. Daniel était la goutte d'eau dont il n'avait définitivement pas besoin aujourd'hui, et l'idée que le linguiste en soit parfaitement conscient le faisait encore plus enrager. S'il espérait que le fait d'exploser enfin l'aiderait à avaler le mariage de Sam, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Même lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ne le soulagerait pas. Quoique…

« On ne va pas avoir cette conversation, finit par siffler Jack entre ses dents, d'une voix relativement calme dont il se félicita intérieurement.

- Oh si, on va l'avoir, rétorqua Jackson avec un soupçon de légèreté qui ne fit rien pour calmer les nerfs du Général.

- Daniel…

- Jack… »

Celui-ci eu soudain la vision de ces plantes insupportables dont il avait oublié le nom qui se collent aux vêtements et avec lesquelles il faut lutter pour s'en défaire. L'analogie avec Daniel lui paraissait tout à fait correspondre…

« Ecoute…, commença son ami, mais O'Neill n'était plus d'humeur à l'écouter, justement.

- Non, toi, écoute, le coupa-t-il en se relevant de son fauteuil. Carter est ma subordonnée, rien de plus. Certes, avoir fait partie de la même équipe et avoir été dans les situations les plus merdiques nous a sans doute rapprochés, tout comme avec toi et Te'al, mais c'est tout. Elle se marie, parfait, très bien pour elle. Je lui souhaite plein de bonheur, plein d'enfants et tout ce qui va avec. Satisfait ? »

Il plaqua ses mains sur son bureau et ses iris dans ceux de Jackson pour appuyer ses propos qui sonnaient pourtant faux même à ses propres oreilles. Il savait que son ami voulait bien faire, mais le simple fait de l'énoncer à haute voix lui écorchait la trachée, rendait les choses plus réelles encore, plus douloureuses. Il aurait juste aimé oublier, se fermer les yeux, comme il savait si bien le faire, pour un instant au moins. Mais apparemment, son ami n'était pas enclin à lui laisser au moins ça. Celui-ci le fixa un instant, les sourcils relevés en une parfaite imitation d'un Te'al incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu espères convaincre avec ce discours, finit-il par répondre. Toi ou moi. En tout cas, si c'est moi, d'abord, ça ne marche pas, et ensuite je suis offensé que tu me penses idiot à ce point…

- Bon sang, Daniel !, s'écria Jack en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

- Que tu sois honnête avec moi et avec toi-même, pour une fois, s'énerva Jackson. Bordel Jack, tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de la perde ?

- Je l'ai déjà perdue ! »

Le silence qui suivit son éruption de rage enveloppa la petite pièce, amenant avec lui une tension à couper au couteau. Jack se détourna de Daniel, passant ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, se détestant de s'être laissé manipuler par cet insupportable geek qui lui servait d'ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise, hein ?, finit-il par demander, sans le regarder, sur un ton certes plus calme mais néanmoins cassant. Que la simple idée qu'elle soit avec lui me rend malade depuis des mois ? Que savoir qu'elle va passer le reste de sa vie avec lui me donne envie de vomir ? Ou que je suis tellement rongé par les regrets que j'en viens même à regretter de l'avoir jamais rencontrée ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre Daniel ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Que dalle ! Je suis toujours coincé dans ce bureau à la con alors qu'elle a cette putain de bague au doigt ! C'est terminé, c'est tout, il n'y a plus rien à en dire. »

Et il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, parce que sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit. La situation était inéluctable, et le sentiment douloureux que cette prise de conscience faisait naître en lui l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Et ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, il le savait. Pourtant, il aurait pu en avouer davantage. Daniel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait, et lui ne parvenait même pas à y voir clair. Oh, son aveuglement durait depuis des années, certes, pensa-t-il amèrement, mais l'annonce de Sam avait achevé de ravager son esprit déjà tourmenté.

Car son ami ignorait que, tandis qu'elle parlait encore, lui confiait ses doutes, ses peurs, attendant de lui qu'il la rassure, il avait voulu hurler. Hurler pour ne plus écouter, pour lui faire comprendre que le simple fait de l'entendre dire qu'elle envisageait d'avoir des enfants avec Shanahan lui comprimait tellement les poumons qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais respirer complètement à nouveau. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'apaiser, de lui faire comprendre que ses peurs étaient irrationnelles. Parce que, nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ? Elle avait une chance de trouver ce que lui ne pouvait pas lui donner, il n'allait certainement pas essayer de lui voler ça. Il avait conscience qu'il la perdait pour de bon, mais il l'aimait suffisamment pour la laisser partir, même s'il crevait de voir que c'était avec un autre. Mais ça, il le taisait. Parce que Daniel n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il avait été stupide, et parce que, finalement, il y tenait à ce jeu des apparences, même si elles ne trompaient plus personne.

« Peut-être que non. Peut-être que ça n'est pas terminé. Pas encore. »

La voix du linguiste résonna étrangement dans le bureau. Et Jack détesta aussitôt la douceur de son intonation, comme si son ami ne croyait même pas à ses mots mais essayait de le bercer d'illusions. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il l'avait fait suffisamment longtemps, et il était temps pour lui de devenir lucide, enfin.

Il se retourna mais posa simplement son regard sur le bureau, ses doigts en caressant la surface.

« Daniel, elle va se marier. Parce qu'on sait tout les deux qu'elle va finir par dire oui. Alors si, c'est terminé. »

Jackson aurait voulu prétendre le contraire, mais Jack avait raison. Pete était la chance de Sam, celle dont elle avait rêvé pendant des années. Une vie normale, enfin. Ou presque. Evidemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non. Et il la comprenait, même si la voir renoncer à ce qu'elle avait avec Jack et blesser son ami par la même occasion l'attristait infiniment. Ils étaient dans une impasse depuis sept ans, le temps venait sans doute pour eux deux de passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, si elle la voulait vraiment, cette vie-là, elle n'aurait pas passé des semaines à tergiverser… Mais il se contenta de soupirer, taisant ses doutes. Car la patience de Jack ne tarderait pas à s'émousser, et il ne voulait pas en plus lui redonner espoir en une cause peut-être perdue. Le silence et les non-dits étaient l'un des principes de leur partenariat et de leur amitié après tout… Il ne leur restait donc qu'une seule option.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se soûler ? »

_ Jack et Daniel('s) dans une même fic, ça ne pouvait que se terminer avec de l'alcool… Ok, blague complètement pourrie, j'en conviens._

_ Avoir fait une surconsommation des épisodes de _Stargate_ m'a guérie du syndrome de la page blanche. A vous de me dire si c'est une bonne chose ou pas avec une p'tite review ) _


End file.
